Broken
by rusanno
Summary: Spy corners Scout, but Scout won't play. There's something wrong with this taboo ship, but when has that ever stopped a fandom? (Oedipus Complex)


.

Scout pressed his spine to the wall as he watched the dark figure creep closer and closer to his face. No no he didn't want this! Why was this happening to him? Gloved fingers caressed the underside of his jaw and the other man's smell surrounded him, choking him out. The door to the cabinet was locked. The shadow had a knife and he had nothing but his fists. There would be no escaping him.

"Why do you resist me?" It purred.

Scout could not answer. He could not even look because he refused to believe what was happening. The hand lost its former gentleness and pressed a blade against his neck. Good, he smiled, please kill me so I don't have to do this with you. Send me back to respawn where I have my weapons and I can kill you for this, scout thought.

"I won't kill you," the shadow grinned coldly, "but I promise you pain. Come on child, stop this fighting."

"You- you're disgusting!"

"You don't believe that."

"I do. What else do you call a sick bastard that fucks the mother and then her- her-" he could not finish that sentence.

"A cunning opponent."

Scout saw the hunger in his eyes and could not stop a whimper from reaching his throat. This evidently pleased his attacker greatly as he moved in to bite a trail along his jaw where his fingers had been. Strange sensations of heat and something he could not name radiated away from those marks, but he shunned the feeling. Scout tried in vain to twist away from his touch, pushing against his arms but the man held him close. He would not name him in his head. He would not look him in the face. This man whose moans of pleasure he'd heard with pain night after night in his own home mixing with the more delicate but nonetheless disturbing sound of his mother's.

"There is nothing you can do to stop this happening, but I'd prefer if you realized the truth about yourself before I'm done with you."

He pulled the him in closer until their chests and thighs were pressed together.

"T-truth?" Scout's eyes were wide with horror. How disgusting, how vile to reveal a thing like that now of all times! "No," scout whispered an inch from breaking completely. "Spy, please, no." There. He'd done it. He'd broken his own rule.

"No. Of course no," spy read his thoughts, "You and I are nothing at all alike. Can you not see that, you beautiful fool?" He felt him bite his ear and the blood raced away from the knife point and up into his face.

"W-what truth?"

"How can you not tell already? Are you so thick? Has hatred of me blinded you so much that you cannot feel?"

The spy pressed down into him and rubbed the bulge in his trousers against Scout's own, his mouth continuing its work at his neck. Then something happened scout could not account for- could not believe: he felt the build up beginning in himself. His heat contributed to their fire. No, no, no, NO! He was NOT drawn to this disgusting creature. He could not be! He couldn't be..

Spy saw the frightened look in his eyes and took advantage of his shock to crush his lips against the other man's. Scout was blinded by sensations long suppressed and fought ferociously to suppress them again. He had to. If all of this were true then what was he? What WAS HE? The spy's taste flooded his mouth and he caved into him. He let his lips part and ceased his struggle against the spy's arms. They wound their way around his body and kneaded his ass. He moaned and felt himself stiffen against the other man's touch.

"There you see," spy whispered, "you want me. You know you want me."

Scout suddenly and violently came to his senses, biting down hard enough on spy's lip to draw blood and shoving him away with both arms. His sudden anger caught spy off guard and he groaned in pain as his spine smashed into the concrete floor. The knife skittered out of his reach. He touched his injured lip in shock, "How dare you!"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I?" Scout slammed down hard on his chest, seizing the spy's neck in his hands, face hot with rage. "LISTEN TO ME YOU BASTARD! You taunt and terrorize me on the field and at home. Take the one person in the world that I would die permanently to protect and turn her into your little sex toy. You steal any place of peace I might find on the whole damn earth by fucking with my mind. Make the medic and all the other stupid doctors write that damn dirty curse of a word on all their little forms for me because I would kill you- the man everyone in the whole fucking universe believes is my dad except for the two of us- yeah, because I'd kill you in a heartbeat to save my mother. And ya know what? I start to believe them." He heard his voice beginning to crack but he wouldn't let it, "I started to believe them and their bullshit. And then you come along and turn everything I know about how I feel on its head. I thought I hated you because you were disrespecting my mother. The docs thought I hated you because I was jealous of your position, but now-" he broke. His voice fell with his tears. "Now I know I-... I wasn't jealous of you," his face contorted in strange ways and he felt his nails dig deep into spy's neck, "I was jealous of her."

"But that didn't make any sense," the spy murmured, reading him like a book, "You couldn't be jealous of your mother for her boyfriend, so you turned your feelings to hatred directed at me." His face was calm, expressionless.

"You-you," Scout's anger returned in full force, but his tears still fell, "YOU BROKE ME!" he reached for the knife with purpose.

The spy's expression did not change as he pressed the blade to his throat, "Go ahead. You'll be fulfilling everyone's expectations."

Scout hesitated.

"Your feelings of hatred strongly rebounded to me. What is going to keep your feelings of lust from strongly rebounding to her?"

He didn't know. His grip on the knife loosened.

" I won't- that-that's different-"

but how could he be sure? He hadn't been in control last time..

The spy grinned. He had him right where he wanted him.

"There are only two options now that you know the truth. You kill me- like everyone expects you will and take my place next to her- or you make love to me now and end the whole thing. It is your choice."


End file.
